spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Force
Unknown Force is the finale episode of season one from the spin-off, The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on December 31, 2012. The previous episode was New Hero and the next is The New Adventures of the IJLSA Reality Show!. Transcript *''scene starts at the IJLSA training hall with the IJLSA training'' *'SpongeBob: '''Well, that was a vigorous workout. *'Squidward: Speak for yourself, hogs-a-lot. You hogged the entire track from the rest of us. *'SpongeBob: '''Maybe because no one else uses the track during their workouts. Isn't that correct? *'Patrick: 'He does have a point. I for one do not need to use the track. ''arms ''I'm all flab. The damage has been done, because I'm not getting muscles any time soon. *'Sandy: 'Hark, everybody. Do we all feel that? *'SpongeBob: 'Did you just say hark? wall begins to collapse in'' Everybody, get down. at super speed and tackles everyone to a safe place from the wall ''You should think of promoting me to Head Hero on the wall. *'Squidward: 'News flash, Kelp-for-Brains, the wall is broken. ''into wall by unknown force ''Ouch. And apparently, so is my nose. *'Sandy: 'What was that? ''onto ground by unknown force ''Ouch. When I find out who is doing this, there will be no mercy. *'SpongeBob: 'Sandy does have a point. I wonder who is doing this? ''into wall by unknown force Oh, come on! This is one of our last good walls, and now they've put a dent in it. *'Patrick: '''Well at least I'm still standing. Elasticity powers activate! ''out and grabs unknown people ''Are these people invisible? ''by arm into wall, breaking through it *'Sandy: '''Invisible? ''invisible ''Hey, who are you people? Are you working for U.L.T.R.A...to ground with a bottle with an unknown substance pain. ''visible ''What is this bottle? ''reads ''May contain Plokediorite xngago negative 27! No! ''begins to vaporize the substance *''force seems to stop'' *'''Patrick: ''in through hole Who were those people? And what is that horrible smell? *'Sandy: sarcastically ''Well sorry if my only weakness has to have such an odor that is very unpleasant to you, Patrick. *'SpongeBob: 'We have to find those guys! What did they even look like, Sandy? *'Sandy: 'Um...they were wearing black suits and masks, they were all wearing video camera watches, and one of them had a pouch, which obviously contained this bottle. *'Squidward: 'Anything else? *'Sandy: 'Like what? *'Squidward: 'I don't know. Maybe a head count. Maybe some...I don't know, maybe some IDENTIFICATION! *'Sandy: ''thinking I think there were three guys and no, no identification. *'SpongeBob: Any logos or vinyls on the suit of any particular interest? *'Sandy: '''When did you start talking like that? Never mind. Um...let's see...well, one guy did have a fruit on his left sleeve, but what company would that be? *'SpongeBob: 'Just the company I suspected. Let's go. *scene cuts to the U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. base'' *'Plankton: '''Sorry, I really have nothing to explain to you. *'Squidward: 'Cut the act, Plankton. We know this is of your doing. What other company would want to mess with the IJLSA? *'SpongeBob: 'Yeah! Wait, hey! *'Sandy: 'Fess up, Plankton! Who are these so called henchman that you hired? *'Plankton: 'I'll only fess up if you pay up. *'Sandy: 'Pay up for what? *'Plankton: 'Maybe the door lying on the floor free from its hinges that you kicked open may shed some light to your question. *'Sandy: ''out dollar bill and hands it to Plankton Now fess up, Plankton! Who are these henchman? *'Plankton: Okay. There are a few guys in town that won't leave me alone, so I wanted to send these henchman to them so they would leave me alone. But now they've gone crazy and claimed that they're going to destroy the first thing they see. *'''Patrick: ''up portrait of the IJLSA torn in two And I'm guessing that was us. *wall breaks open'' *'Plankton: '''Oh no! Please spare me, especially me! I created you guys, remember? *is kicked into the rest of IJLSA'' *'SpongeBob: '''Okay, you leave me no choice. ''around an undetermined amount of space in a circle extremely fast *'Sandy: '''What are you doing? *'SpongeBob: I believe that if I run around the unknown force really fast, I can generate an electric spark that will reveal the silhouette figures in their rightful locations, and also stunning them as well, therefore they cannot move. *''spark triggers, revealing figures and keeping them in place'' *'Squidward: '''Right where we need them. ''and kicks one figure through the wall ''Who's ready for some magma? I have only one word for you no-do-gooders...Krakatoa! ''magma to create a river of lava that washes the villains into an open manhole *'''SpongeBob: ''manhole over the sewer pipe How did they not boil away? *'Squidward: 'I used cold lava. *'Plankton: 'Well, uh, thanks. You may have ruined our water supply with your cold lava, but still thank you. I guess I kind of hate you guys a little less now. *'SpongeBob: 'Plankton, that's such a beautiful thing to say. *'Plankton: 'Now get out. ''button causing lasers to activate, making the IJLSA flee *'Leader: '''Are they gone yet? *'Plankton: 'Yep. *'Leader: 'Good, so is it ready? *'Plankton: 'As ready as it will ever be. Brace yourself, Leader. For you may even get swept away from my genius. I have retrieved the one key element needed to complete this job, and the element...is... *seconds later'' *'Leader: '''No way! How did you get that?! ''back from chair *'Plankton: '''I told you that you might get swept away from my genius. Soon, we'll conquer the IJLSA, and then soon, the whole world. ''evilly *''of episode'' Trivia *This is the season finale of season one. *This is one of the last episodes of 2012. The other is New Hero. Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SpongeTechX Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:2012 Category:Season Finale